<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Dirt &amp; Water by REYDELCASTILL0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057505">Between Dirt &amp; Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/REYDELCASTILL0/pseuds/REYDELCASTILL0'>REYDELCASTILL0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Trans Character, Fundy uses all the pronouns, Gen, Sally the Salmon (Dream SMP) is NOT canon-compliant /hj, Trans Character, Trans Fundy, Trans Male Character, Wilbur has a brown fox tail because I said so, Wilbur is as good a dad as he can be, tubbo is blonde because of his skin!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/REYDELCASTILL0/pseuds/REYDELCASTILL0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur Soot is told one day that he has a kid. Being a responsible dad, he takes in the young fox kit he's told is his and swears to protect them. He just want to protect his son, Fundy, and he'll ensure that, within and out of L'Manberg walls, he'll make his son happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Dirt &amp; Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was initially made on SEP.18.2020, but I couldn't post it till today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Truthfully, he hadn't expected to have a kid. Not at the cusp of war and certainly not with a salmon. But it happened. The salmon told him about the baby one morning and how surprised it was to see that the baby was not like other salmon spawn. Confused, Wilbur followed the fish up the river, ignoring the curious eyes of all the other fish who swam around. Wilbur nervously flicked his tail. The eyes of the salmon are very prying and knowing. He does not like it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur is very careful as he follows the fish to go see his kid. He doesn't want to step onto SMP land. Without established L'Manberg boarders, even straying far from his caravan is risky. He expects to be ambushed at any moment of every moment of his life. He doesn't even know if he can trust the salmon. It might be lying about a kid. Dream is the type to try and use anything against his enemies. A fish who once meant something to Wilbur would be a great opportunity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How old is it?" Wilbur asks quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fish peaked out of the water to speak, "<em>A few suns</em>," it replies. Wilbur lets out a noise of acknowledgement. He isn't even sure if he wants to meet his child. But he'll take responsibility for it, because that's what father do, right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How long did you know?" He asks. It seems unfair and really suspicious to have sprung this on Wilbur. They've stopped walking by now so that they could talk. If this is an ambush in the end, Wilbur wants to stall it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>I knew I would have my spawn around this time, but I assumed all of them would be like any other salmon</em>," it tells him, "<em>I wouldn't have even known if any of my spawn were yours</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you didn't tell me-?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>So I didn't tell you</em>," the fish interjects. Its black and beady eyes stare at Wilbur unamusedly. Wilbur makes note that it sounds like this kid is an inconvenience. "<em>But one of my spawn is very clearly yours. It has your eyes</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They walk in silence the rest of the way. When Wilbur sees the child, Wilbur thinks as to how the salmon only made comment on the eyes. The child, a young fox kit, bears not even a single resemblance to the salmon surrounding it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A fox?" He questions the validity of this being his child. The kit looks like any other fox kit, so he can't even be sure it's his kid. Yeah, he is part fox himself and he has the tail to prove, but this fox kit is so generic and so much more like a fox than he is...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>You're the only one who could even have fox kits</em>," the fish states sternly, "<em>and it certainly wasn't abandoned here. You're the only fox around here</em>." He wants to correct the salmon and say he isn't even a full fox, but he supposes that furthers its point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He still barely believes that this is his kid. It's a fox, that's for sure, but it could be any old fox. The salmon says that it knows no foxes though, Wilbur being the closest thing to fox as there can be around her. So it has to be his kid, despite the fox remaining mostly submerged in water. If it's a few days old, it probably can't even see and he certainly doesn't expect it to get up and walk. It might not even have eaten since its own birth, which provides Wilbur half a thought  to go get it some food. He ignores the urge to do so as soon as possible once the salmon starts talking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>I can't take care of a </em>fox,<em> Wilbur</em>." Wilbur should have expected that. What could a salmon do to provide for a fox? If anything, the salmon should fear for its life. Its child is a threat to its own family.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, he simply says, "Ok." He finally moves, not having done so when he arrived to the spawn area. Without a word, he steps into the river to get closer to the kit. He realizes too late that maybe he should have taken off his boots, but it doesn't matter any more. He wades in deeper until he is right beside his kid. All the salmon in the area swim swiftly away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He picks up the fox slowly, mindful of how it becomes panicked. It lets out a little cry, and something within him decides then and there what his future holds. Bringing it to his chest, he makes his way back to dry land, hushing the baby in his arms. It barely looks human or salmon-y, but he can take care of it. He'll make everything better for it. He'll build this nation if it means his kid is safe. Yeah, he's reluctant about being a father, but he'll do it. No matter the cost.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur finds himself a bit stressed. The fox kit cries a lot, and really loud, too. Tending to it is very difficult, but making sure the surrounding area is safe is the difficult part. If Wilbur leaves for too long, he's afraid that the kit will get hurt. It needs him almost all hours of the day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Wilbur ignores border maintenance for a bit and hopes the SMP doesn't take notice. Dream is ruthless. He would take any opportunity he is given to destroy L'Manberg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur lays his kit on his bed, laying down beside it, curling up to keep it warm in the late hours of the night. He barely sleeps. Worries of what could happen keep him up. He is upset to have had a child in the middle of war. To atone for his biggest mistake, he will protect his kit with his life. He'll dedicate every day to it if he needs to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It takes a week of sleepless nights and calling his kit every variation of infant he could think of before he comes up with a name. They're too young for him to tell what they are, so he settles for any name. The first he thinks of is Fundy. The name reminds him of his family and he think it suits the kid. Fundy Soot, the first citizen to be born in L'Manberg (he'll claim the river as his land later, just to make it official).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur often takes Fundy out to the lake his caravan is beside (but never to the river, he thinks it's too risky). He doesn't ever dip them into the water, but he dips his own feet in. He's raising a fox, his child, but also the child of a salmon. To think he would ever form a connection to the water was baffling, but that doesn't matter. Fundy isn't treated any less because of their other parent. Wilbur doesn't care about that, he only cares about Fundy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Months later, when Fundy starts walking on their hind legs, does Wilbur decide to finally check what he should start calling them. He almost sticks with calling them 'them', but he figures he should make more of an effort to understand them. 'They,' 'them,' and 'theirs' sounds impersonal in this context, in his opinion, for the simple reason that he just doesn't know much about his own kid. After checking them, he comes to be happy to say that he'll make this nation great for his daughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now that she is walking around on two legs, though she does switch between two and four legs, he decides now is as good as a time to get her clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fundy," he starts firmly, "I need you to be a good girl for papa, ok? I need you to stay inside and to stay quiet, ok?" His voice cracks at the end, fear of what may happen to her in his absence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She whines in response, but nods. He smiles, his worries easing up slightly. He puts a finger to his lips makes a shushing sound. She tries to repeat it, but she can't quite do it, so she only presses a finger to her muzzle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur packs a bag and heads off. His goal is kid's clothes. Anything he could manage to grab, but a dress or a big shirt would do good. He doubts any pants he'd be able to find would even fit Fundy. He'll learn to tailor some if he needs to, but he doesn't have time for that right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wonders if anyone in the SMP has kid's clothes he can sneak off with. He doesn't dare set a foot near the main houses, though. He may be on good terms with a few people, but Dream would sick anyone on Wilbur and every SMP member would have no choice but to comply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He comes across a dirt shed eventually, at the top of a hill. It almost seems abandoned, but the nearby carrot farm is too maintained and the inside of the shed is too... Lived in? To be abandoned. He rummages through the first chests he sees. There are a lot of shirts there. Lots of identical white shirts and even a couple green button-ups. He stuffs one of both into his bag and quietly closes the chest. He tries to find other rooms with chests, but it seems the storage area was the main room...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While he's about to leave, he hears a couple young voices talking to each other. Neither sound like any members of "The Dream Team," thankfully, but the unfamiliarity leaves him uneasy. He tries to sneak out, but he only knows of one exit out of here and the voices are just where it is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't have time to hide when two blond kids are at the front door. One of them pulls out a sword quickly, the other not doing so quite quick enough. Wilbur should have brought a sword of his own. He hopes these kids are nothing like Dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who are you?" One of them shouts. He pushes the sword forward slightly, urging Wilbur to talk. He gets the point, but Wilbur only stares at the doorway. He won't answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't know we were having a visitor," the other one says after a few seconds. His sword is also pointed to Wilbur. A quick look at the kid and he sees no malice behind his eyes, but the kid seems like he is still ready to make a swing. If anything, Wilbur could take them on, but he's unarmed and these kids are the opposite— fists against swords, Wilbur would be at a disadvantage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I—," the first kid lowers his stance a moment and turns to the other one, "We're not supposed to have visitors, Tubbo!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh," the other one, Tubbo?, responds, "You didn't invite anyone?" He, Tubbo, takes a glance to the lowered sword and subtly lowers his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Tubbo, I didn't invite anyone." The unnamed kid takes a moment to sigh and fully lowers his sword. Tubbo looks down to it and then glances to Wilbur (he knows what he was doing). Tubbo repeats the dejected sound from earlier, but he doesn't sound disappointed. The not-Tubbo kid runs a hand through his hair and, with no effort, points his sword to Wilbur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who are you?" He repeats.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur figures he'll get home sooner if he complies. "Soot," he says. He's sure Dream would have warned everyone of Wilbur, the one L'Manberg citizen (Dream likely doesn't know about Fundy).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Soot?" Tubbo asks, as thought he's connecting dots, "Like Wil-" Wilbur is sure Tubbo says his full name, but the other kid speaks over him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Soot? You mean like <em>Wilbur</em> Soot? Oh Dream would be so proud of me if I caught you," the kid says, "He would be like 'Tommy you are so cool.'" Wilbur knows Dream would never even say anything remotely close to that. The kid, Tommy?, stiffens his grip on his sword, changing from relaxed to serious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Listen, no— I'm not, uh," Wilbur thinks for a moment, before he finishes what he was saying, "I'm Fundy Soot. Have you heard of me?" Wilbur becomes very aware of his tail for a moment. Dream would probably have mentioned that Wilbur has a tail. He keeps it as still as he can and fights back a whine of worry. He just wants to get back to his daughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fundy?" Both boys inquire and, with immense disappointment, Tommy lowers his sword once again. Wilbur nods and they shake their heads.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are you in our house, Soot," Tommy says, his tone accusatory. Wilbur doesn't think Tommy believed him one bit, but he'll take this over a fight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was just looking for some clothes for my daughter," he answers honestly. He lets his shoulders sag to further sell the truth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ooh, how old is she?" Tubbo asks, "Maybe I can help you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy pulls Tubbo aside for a moment. Wilbur vaguely hears a 'we don't work with the enemy.'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur takes that chance to try and sneak by. He goes behind Tommy, noting that Tubbo is very aware that Wilbur is taking off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um, Tommy," Tubbo starts. Wilbur's eyes widen and he realizes how dumb it was to think escape would be that easy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What, Tubbo?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tubbo takes another look at Wilbur and then looks back to Tommy, "If he's a dad, why wouldn't we help him?" Tommy stops for a moment. Wilbur can't tell if Tommy is is genuinely thinking or if he's staring at Tubbo like Tubbo is crazy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur is gone before Tommy notices he left. He makes it home before sunrise, but all he scored was two shirts. Slipping the red and white t-shirt (that Wilbur is sure must belong to the Tommy kid) over Fundy, Wilbur thinks back to how lucky he came across those two kids and not Dream or his team.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur coos when he sees Fundy in the shirt. She's so adorable! His heart won't last long if his daughter is just so cute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fundy makes a happy noise back and makes grabby motions to be picked up. Someday, the world will be perfect— just for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Months later and Fundy says her first words. "Flower," she yips, and Wilbur almost falls apart at hearing her talk. He loves her so much. He exclaims happily and picks her up. She laughs with the same enthusiasm and pats her dad's head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He makes more of an effort to teach her English. As Fundy's schedule shifts to a more manageable one, Wilbur begins writing songs for her. He sings them to her before she sleeps, or while they're eating by a campfire, or when she plays in the water. He makes an effort to teach her some of his songs. She seems to greatly enjoy the music. He's glad to pass that love down to his daughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She even starts making her own songs, humming mostly, but he's so proud of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One night, as she's singing to Wilbur, she suddenly stops and scatters behind the log she was standing on. He hears her try to dig.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fundy?" Wilbur whisper shouts, worried as to what scared his daughter. He stands up quickly, but hears a twig snap behind him. He grabs for his sword (he keeps it around in case he was ambushed) and swings it behind himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Woah there, <em>Fundy</em>," a young voice hurriedly says. Wilbur immediately recognizes Tommy and Tubbo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you doing here?" Wilbur growls out. They didn't act so maliciously last time, but they weren't acting according to Dream's orders. Wilbur can't be sure if they're here because Dream told them to be. He doesn't think rationally, for if he was he would have noticed they were unarmed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We came to visit!" Tubbo says, "Was that your daughter? Is she Fundy Jr.?" Tubbo is trying to change the subject. He isn't sure if he is doing it to calm Tommy or Wilbur down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah... We came to visit. Your name isn't Fundy, is it?" Tommy says, straight to the point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are you two visiting?" Wilbur deflects.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy eyes Tubbo for a moment before speaking. "We wanted to listen to you sing," he says. Wilbur isn't sure if it's honest, but Tubbo emphasizes Tommy's statement by sitting on the log Wilbur was sat at.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My daughter is scared of you guys," Wilbur states plainly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's her name?" Tubbo asks. He whispers, clearly aware that being loud might be startling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur hesitates. "... Fundy." Tubbo tilts his head, but he smiles and whispers out the name. "What's your names?" Wilbur's sword is still pointed, but not really at the boys. He takes a moment to really understand the situation. The boys are unarmed, but Fundy is still cowering behind a log. These boys are the first players, beside Wilbur, that Fundy has met. This could be very stressful for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the boys introduce themselves (he already knows their names), Wilbur goes to get Fundy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm Tommy the Coolest Man Ever, and they're name is Tubbo," Tommy says. Wilbur takes note that maybe he should switch the pronouns he uses for Tubbo. "And your name, Mr.Soot?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wilbur," he tells the two. It doesn't matter. If they're on his land, they probably already know. Dream must've told him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right, well, Big Dubs, we figured that out," Tommy says, his tone implying an underlying 'ha I was right!' Tubbo nods. Wilbur expected this. He picks up Fundy and whispers to her, telling her that the boys are nice. She cautiously looks to them and waves. He expected this shy behavior. He was just like her when he was younger. Shy and cautious of everyone. It's the fox in them. Strangers are unwelcome. It takes a good bit of convincing to accept a new person.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Or constant conditioning to take away the shy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi," Fundy mumbles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn't take long for Fundy to get used to the boys. They stick around more often, so Fundy has a lot of time to get used to them. Tommy and Tubbo sneak out often to go visit Wilbur, and sometimes Tubbo brings new shirts or even dresses for Fundy (WIlbur doesn't know where they get them). They come around a lot, to the point that the boys proclaim themselves Wilbur's little brothers, not before claiming themselves to be Fundy's uncles of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They play with her a lot. She's growing fast. At this point, she's almost as old the boys (Wilbur almost thought they were twins, but it turns out Tubbo is nearly two years older), but just shy of. She hangs out with them so much and kind of takes after them. She especially gets along with Tubbo who shares a passion for music as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy likes the music, too, but his passions for it aren't as strong. He does, however, take pride in a music disc he has. Tommy takes it to L'Manberg. They have fun listening to it. Tommy then goes on about how much he loves this disc. And that devolves into a night of rants, confessions, and the boys seem to trust Wilbur enough to confide in him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's glad. He wonders if he and the boys would be as close as they were if they met under different conditions. If he never formed L'Manberg, would he have even met them?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fundy, too, confides in Wilbur. He takes a moment to wonder if he would have still have had Fundy if he never formed L'Manberg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dad" Fundy starts. She tugs at Wilbur's shirt. Maybe's she's tired. "I'm a boy. Like Tommy and Tubbo." She— no, he— He pulls Wilbur with him, leading him to the caravan. "I'm tired."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur's mind had blanked for a moment (the bluntness took him off guard), but Fundy snaps him out of it when he insists that Wilbur unlock the door. In a rush, he picks Fundy up and looks into his eyes (he thinks that maybe they do look like his own). "Look at my son!" He exclaims to the world, "Look at my son!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fundy is confused for a moment, but then he yips and hugs his dad tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur swears to make life as perfect as it can be for his son. It takes some four to five years for Fundy to be grown big. He looks older than the boys now. Wilbur thinks that Fundy is about as old as Wilbur was when Fundy was born.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regardless, Wilbur hopes the world is good enough for Fundy. He grew up so fast and the war isn't finished yet. He hoped it would be. He hoped he'd be able to have ended it by now. But he's made L'Manberg safer. Tommy and Tubbo officially moved into L'Manberg. An embassy was established (it's the dirt shed Wilbur stumbled into that one day).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Truthfully, he hadn't expected to have a kid. Not at the cusp of war and certainly not with a salmon. But it happened. And he doesn't regret it. Fundy is his pride and joy. He would gladly do anything for him. Through thick and thin, through blood and tears, it doesn't matter. He'd do anything for his son.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading &lt;3</p><p>Feedback is extremely appreciated! uvu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>